greenpoliticsfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline of Animal Liberation Front actions, 2000-2004
, April 9th 2004.Hundreds of mink on the loose, Spanish media, April 14th 2004.]] This is a list of acts claimed by the Animal Liberation Front (ALF) from 2000 to 2004. Background ;ALF formed Two years after Ronnie Lee and Cliff Goodman had been charged for the raid on the Oxford Laboratory Animal Colonies in Bicester in 1974, as part of the Band of Mercy, the "Bicester Two" as they were known; Lee emerged even more militant than before. There had been daily demonstrations at the court during their trial, including Lee's local Labour Party member of parliament, Ivor Clemitson. With the remaining activists from the Band of Mercy and another two dozen new willing activists, 30 in all, Lee formed the Animal Liberation Front upon his release in 1976.Monaghan, Rachael. "Terrorism in the Name of Animal Rights," in Taylor, Maxwell and Horgan, John. The Future of Terrorism. Routledge 2000, pp. 160-161. It was reported that in the first year alone, the ALF targeted; slaughterhouses, furriers, butchers shops, circuses, breeders and fast-food restaurants, causing damage that totaled £250,000.Monaghan, Rachael. "Terrorism in the Name of Animal Rights," in Taylor, Maxwell and Horgan, John. The Future of Terrorism. Routledge 2000, pp. 160-161. The first fur farm raid was then heard of in the same year, with 1,000 foxes released from Dalchonzie fur farm in Scotland.Mann, Keith. From Dusk 'til Dawn: An insider's view of the growth of the Animal Liberation Movement, Summary of Dates, Puppy Pincher Press, 2007. ;1980s and 1990s The ALF was then founded throughout Europe and further broad in the 1980s,Mann, Keith. From Dusk 'til Dawn: An insider's view of the growth of the Animal Liberation Movement, Summary of Dates, Puppy Pincher Press, 2007. with notable raids including those removing the Silver Spring monkeys and Britches. Unnecessary Fuss, a film by PETA with footage that the ALF stole, was also released which showed primate researchers laughing and joking at a baboon, as they inflict brain damage as part of a research project into head injuries caused by accidents.The video footage released by PETA can be viewed at Unnecessary Fuss 1 Unnecessary Fuss 2 Unnecessary Fuss 3 Unnecessary Fuss 4 Unnecessary Fuss 5 (videos).McCarthy, Charles R. "Reflections on the Organizational Locus of the Office for Protection from Research Risks", Online Ethics Centre for Engineering and Science, October 28, 2004; accessed October 2, 2006: On the basis of Unnecessary Fuss, PETA petitioned the Office for Protection from Research Risks (OPRR) to have the University of Pennsylvania's head injury lab closed down. The OPRR initially refused to act on the basis of edited material and after more than a year of refusing to turn over the original tapes, PETA eventually did so. The edited tape was found to have "grossly overstated the deficiencies in the Head Injury Clinic", but OPRR also found serious violations of accepted procedure. The ALF then continued into the 1990s, causing even more damage, with notable actions such as the jointly claimed ALF and ELF arson at the U.S. Forest Service Oakridge Ranger Station, causing $5.3 million. A series of raids also followed, which frequently targeted fur farms and animal laboratories and their breeding facilities,Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. including the Harlan Interfauna raid in Cambridge, by Barry Horne and Keith Mann.Mann, Keith. From Dusk 'til Dawn: An insider's view of the growth of the Animal Liberation Movement. Puppy Pincher Press, 2007, pp. 267-275. 2000-2004 2000 ;January *On the 3rd, the ALF claim the arson at the Rancho Veal's meatpacking plant, California, which has its building set on fire, as well as trucks, causing $250,000 in damages.Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. *Petaluma Farms, a chicken farm in California, has five incendiary devices placed in its office and trucks. With two trucks destroyed, the ALF claim the farm "enslaves chickens for their eggs".Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. *The next day, the ALF take credit for the attempted arson at the Primate Products in California.Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. ;July 2nd A Rose Acre Farm chicken feed truck in Indiana is torched, with the ALF spray-painting "Polluter, animal exploiter, your turn to pay," at the scence. The ALF claim credit for the arson that causes $100,000 worth of damage.Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. 2001 ;April 5th A National Food Corp. egg farm in Washington is set on fire by the ALF, causing an estimated $1.5 million in damages.Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. ;May 21st The Center for Urban Horticulture, at the University of Washington, is set on fire causing $5.6 million worth of damage. It is the ALF's most expensive arson to date, destroying years worth of research on genetically altered poplar trees, as well as other projects.Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. ;September 8th A McDonalds is set on fire, causing $500,000 in damages. The ALF and the ELF jointly claim the attack noting that the attack was "as a warning to corporations worldwide".Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. ;September 20th In New Mexico, the Coulston Foundation's White Sands Research Center is set on fire, causing $1 million, with the ALF claiming responsibility. ;October 24th Over thirty windows are smashed at the Bank of America offices in New York by a specific ALF cell called; "Special Operations: Huntingdon Life Sciences". The group sarcastically remark that they had "joined the United States in their sic noble War Against Terrorism!".Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. ;November 1st Sierra Biomedical, an animal research laboratory in California, is trashed by the ALF causing $50,000 worth of damage.Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. 2002 ;January 29th The ELF and ALF use sand and mortar mix at a construction site to destroy equipment at a new biotech plant being built for Jackson Laboratory, an animal testing business, in Maine.Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. by the ALF, reported by PETA, Spring 2002.]] ;Spring In an unknown location, a billboard advertising chicken is subvertised by the ALF.Tofu billboard, PETA, Spring 2002. ;May 3rd A Sims Poultry truck is destroyed in Indiana by the ALF using arson.Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. ;November *Activists break into a fur farm in Bure, eastern France and release 1,000 of the 17,000 mink from their cages on November 11th, the damage is estimated at $30,000.Activists release 1000 mink, Bite Back, November 11th 2002."Animal rights activists free 1,000 animals from mink farm", Associated Press, November 11th 2002. *The next day, animal rights activists were again blamed for an arson at Tyneside factory, a beef plant near Newcastle, described as an attack against the meat industry. Detectives are claiming a link between the £30,000 fire and series of fires started across the region at the cost of £17 million, reporting that two individuals burnt a refrigerator trailer which contained meat at around 8 pm. The fire then spread to the next trailer and burnt for around two hours with forty fire fighters putting out the blaze.Arson destroys meat trucks, Bite Back, November 12th 2002."Cops in arson probe as meat trailers hit", Evening Chronicle, November 12th 2002. *On the 24th, police say that 118 puppies and 10 adult dogs were taken from a farm west of Bologna, in Italy, that bred dogs for animal research. "Murderers" and "ALF will free all" were left on the walls of the building.129 dogs liberated from vivisection breeder, Bite Back, November 24th. 2002."'Terrorists' steal 128 beagles", Associated Press, November 24th 2002. 2003 ;January 3 An animal feeds company, supplying to the Puckeridge Hunt in Herefordshire, was completely burnt to the ground with "Fox killers" painted over a nearby church. The fire caused £250,000 worth of damage, soaring through the 1828 Grade 2 listed barn from, before spreading to the adjacent building, the Stocking Pelham Hall. The fire destroyed everything from the business, as fire fighters tried to save the building, with the owner remarked that the heat was extraordinary, and that the building was ablaze from both ends.Arson Atrack on Hunt Supplier, Bite Back, January 3 2003."Arson Attack on Hunt Supplier", Herts Essex News, January 2003. ;February *On the 4th, activists calling themselves "Groundhog Crew", because of the action coinciding with Groudhog day, cut forty-eight brakes and refrigeration system lines of trucks belonging to Supreme Lobster and Seafood Company in Chicago. "ALF--No Brakes" was left on the door of the building, which was considered to mean the Animal Liberation Front. The communique claimed that the largest lobster distributor in the Midwest had killed over a billion sea creatures in the last quarter century.ALF Cuts Break Lines of 48 Trucks, Bite Back, February 4th 2003. The FBI claimed that the action caused "near catastrophic effect", although nobody was hurt in the incident.Virginia Groark and Jon Yates. "Lobster firm fleet vandalized; Animal-rights group suspected; FBI is called in", Chicago Tribune, February 4th 2003. raid in Ireland, February 19th 2003.Making a Mink from Mink, Sunday Mirror, February 8th 2004.]] *In the very first fur farm raid in Ireland,Video/slideshow/picture release from fur farm, Bite Back, October 11th 2003. the ALF claim the release of 1,000 mink from a farm in Co Laois, by removing the fencing that surrounded the mink enclosure. The activists said they had opened the cages on the 19th February, allowing the mink to escape into the Grand Canal. In a report to Bite Back, the group explained why they carried out the action:1000 Mink released at fur farm raid, Bite Back, February 19th 2003.Making a Mink from Mink, Sunday Mirror, February 8th 2004. ;March *The ''News & Review publish an article on the 6th after receiving a note regarding a pair of incendiary devices left at a McDonald's in Chicargo. The explosive deivces, that failed to go off, were two jugs filled with flammable liquid, which subsequently shut down the building for two hours with police and federal investigators handling the situation, with reporters also crowding at the scene. They were eventually dismantled by the Butte County Sheriff's Office's bomb experts, after an employee had discovered the device in the morning. The ALF claimed responsibility by leaving a typed note at a payphone nearby, and said they carried out the action because the companies connection to the factory farming industry, that was based on specieismDon't have a cow, man, News & Review, March 6th 2003. *On the 25th, authorities report that Rancho Veal plant in California is targeted again by arsonists, returning after the $250,000 arson in 2003. The time the fire only caused $10,000 in damage in comparison, with "stop the killing" left on the back of the building with paint. The owner of the business said that "It gets old, it gets real tiresome".Arsonist hits Rancho Veal slaughterhouse again, Bite Back, March 25th 2003.Arsonist hits Rancho Veal slaughterhouse again, The Press Democrat, March 25th 2003. ;June 17th A suspicious package, with a label attached saying "a gift from the Animal Liberation Front", is left in a dustbin wrapped up in a box at Act Tech UK Ltd in Northhampton. The finance director of the company said they had been affected by animal rights groups because of their their parent company Asahi Glass, who supply Huntingdon Life Sciences. Employees were evacuated whilst police searched the building and the Royal Air Force Bomb Disposal Unit blew up the package.http://www.directaction.info/news_june17_03.htm Bomb Hoax at HLS Client], Bite Back, June 17th."Animal liberation group denies planting 'bomb'", Northampton Today, June 17th 2003. ;August 25th Fencing surrounding a fur farm in Seattle, Washington, is removed and open the cages to containing 10,000 mink,10,000 Mink released, Bite Back, August 26th 2003. of the 22,000 mink, with 9,000 of the animals recovered by 8pm the following evening. The police were called shortly after the break in at around 4 pm, when someone saw hundreds of mink running from the farm. The owner claimed that the act was "..a great example of animal cruelty,",10,000 mink released from Sultan farm cages, Seatle Times, August 26th 2003. whilst the ALF in an annonymous communique cited the Mink Rehabilitation Project, which they claim proves that mink can survice in wild.10,000 Mink released, Bite Back, August 26th 2003.Mink Rehabilitation Project, Open The Cages, No Compromise, Issue 4. ;September *On the 22nd, and described by Leif Finne, head of a fur farmer association, as "..by far the biggest attack on a fur farm in this country," all of the cages were opened on a fur farm in Kokkola, Finland, releasing 8,000 mink. ALF was painted on a wall at the farm, with authorities also reporting that the raid had been the 60th on fur farms in Finland since 1995.7,000 Mink released in country's largest raid, Bite Back, September 22nd 2003.[Ananova, Finnish media outlet, September 22nd 2003. *Two days later, the ALF break into the Louisiana State University Inhalation Toxicology Research Facility, destroying research equipment, chambers and computers, totaling $300,000 in damage."FBI investigates Vet School break-in", LSU Reveille, September 25, 2003. The ALF annonymously claim in a report to Bite Back; "...these gas chambers of suffering subject animals to daily doses of cigarette smoke and industrail pollutants causing pain, suffering, and death.".$300,000 + damage done during lab raid, Bite Back, September 25th 2003. ;December 13th and another unknown trusted collague, as a cell of the Animal Liberation Front, raided Wickham Laboratories in Fareham, Hampshire, and removed 695 mice on December 13th 2003.Mann, Keith. From Dusk 'til Dawn: An insider's view of the growth of the Animal Liberation Movement. Puppy Pincher Press, 2007, p. 625.]] Together with another ALF activist who remains unidentified,Mann, Keith. From Dusk 'til Dawn: An insider's view of the growth of the Animal Liberation Movement. Puppy Pincher Press, 2007, p. 625. Keith Mann raided the Wickham research laboratory and removed 695 mice that were being used to test botulinum toxin, sold commercially as Botox and Dysport.Mann, Keith. From Dusk 'til Dawn: An insider's view of the growth of the Animal Liberation Movement. Puppy Pincher Press, 2007, p. 630. In a communique to Bite Back, along with pictures and a video, he reported:700 Mice liberated from Wickham Laboratories, Bite Back, December 16th 2003. He then later arrested by detectives at his home whilst cleaning his car and the mice were returned to the laboratory.Mann, Keith. ''From Dusk 'til Dawn: An insider's view of the growth of the Animal Liberation Movement. Puppy Pincher Press, 2007, p. 630. He argued that the tests were illegal because the product was being tested for cosmetic purposes, which is banned in Britain. The Southern Animal Rights Coalition also received paperwork which they say demonstrates cosmetic Botox was being tested on animals. "Stop the botox horror", Southern Animal Rights Coalition, accessed November 8, 2007. However, in April 2005, a court rejected the claims, ruling that the tests were in compliance with UK regulations because Botox is used for therapeutic purposes to prevent muscle spasms and Mann was found guilty of burglary."Animal protester jailed after court threat", Portsmouth Today, 30 April, 2005. 2004 , near Philadelphia, April 19 2004."Pennsylvania Makes Ecoterrorism a Criminal Offense", Environment News Service, April 20, 2006.]] ;April *The ALF report that they have broken into W.B. Saul High School in Roxborough, Philadelphia on 19 April and removed 47 animals; twenty-six gerbils, nine rats, four beagles, three hamsters, two chinchillas, two mice and a ferret. In the anonymous communique to Bite Back, the ALF said:47 Animals Liberated From Lab During World Week for Lab Animals, Bite Back, April 19th 2004.Pennsylvania Makes Ecoterrorism a Criminal Offense, Environmental News Service, April 20th 2006. *Two years later, referring to the criminalization of ''eco-terrorism in the state due to the increasing property destruction directed towards those involved in pharmaceutical and other animal research organizations the Governor noted that:Pennsylvania Makes Ecoterrorism a Criminal Offense, Environmental News Service, April 20th 2006. ;June *The ALF attack a RMC site in Bournemouth, destroying tractors, bullldozers and a crane, using axes, bolt croppers and crowbars.Oxford lab supplier has 2 sites trashed, ''Bite Back, June 29th 2004.Illegal Incidents, Foundation for Biomedical Research. The company then announce shortly after that they have pulled out of the construction of the Oxford University's animal laboratory after the actions.Glaxo chief: animal rights cowards are terrorising us, The Telegraph, July 28th 2004. ;August *The The Times Picayune reports that the cockfighting arena in Hickory, Louisiana, has been burned to the ground, with "A.L.F." spray painted on the building.Fire destroy's cockfighting arena, Bite Back, August 10th 2004.Cockfighting area set on fire, The Times Picayune, August 10th 2004. :For continued article, see Timeline of Animal Liberation Front actions, 2005-Present See also *Animal Liberation Front Supporters Group *Animal Liberation Press Office *Bite Back *Behind the Mask Notes Further reading *Mann, Keith, (2007) [http://www.fromdusktildawn.org.uk From Dusk 'til Dawn: An Insider's View of the Growth of the Animal Liberation Movement], Puppy Pincher Press, ISBN 978-0-9555850-0-5 *Best, Steven, and Nocella, Anthony J, (2004) [http://www.cala-online.org/TOFF/Terrorists_or_Freedom_Fighters2.htm Terrorists or Freedom Fighters? Reflections on the Liberation of Animals], Lantern Books, ISBN 1-59056-054-X *Newkirk, Ingrid, (2000) Free the Animals: The Story of the Animal Liberation Front, Lantern Books, ISBN 1-930051-22-0 External links *Diary of Actions Bite Back *North American Animal Liberation Press Office *Animal Liberation Front *Barry Horne Category:Animal Liberation Front Category:Animal rights movement Category:Earth Liberation Front